


Boys Boys Boys

by fabulous_but_evil



Category: Der Staatsanwalt
Genre: (mostly internalized though), Bad Decisions, Bad Flirting, Bad Taste, Bad Touch, Based on a Lady Gaga Song, Boys Kissing, Cruelty, Crush at First Sight, Crushes, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Drug Abuse, Drug Use, Drugs, Emetophilia, Episode: s14e03 Liebe und Gier, Everyone Needs A Hug, Gay For You, Glitter, How Do I Tag, Hurt No Comfort, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Intense, Internalized Homophobia, Kissing, M/M, No Romance, No Sex, No Smut, No Spoilers, Not Beta Read, Not What It Looks Like, POV Second Person, Pet Names, Recreational Drug Use, References to Drugs, Sex Drugs and Rock and Roll, Sorry Not Sorry, Suggestive Themes, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, The entire fucking fic takes place in a fucking restroom for fuck's sake ok, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Timeline What Timeline, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Transphobia, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited Crush, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, What-If, Why Did I Write This?, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-07-29 14:55:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20084065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulous_but_evil/pseuds/fabulous_but_evil
Summary: "Hey there sugar baby," he says, and you think you might throw up.





	Boys Boys Boys

_Hey there sugar baby_  
_ Saw you twice at the pop show_  
_ You taste just like glitter mixed with rock and roll_

"Hey there sugar baby," he says, and you think you might throw up.

*

If you were a girl, he'd hold your hair out of your face while you're crouched over a toilet in the men's room, vomiting.  
(He would've loved you years ago, when your outer appearance still resembled Schubert's type, but now that you look like yourself, he just has to hate you, because his fragile masculinity keeps him from accepting that he's attracted to a man.  
You hope he'll just stop stalking you and forget about it. You hope he'll never get close enough to you to realise what you're lacking.)  
"I'm not a girl," he spits, without turning around to face him. You're feeling sick to the stomach, need the toilet seat to steady yourself. If you had to look at his ugly, smug face again, you think you might throw up again, "you don't need to follow me to the restroom and make sure my hair doesn't get in the way when i'm throwing up."  
"There are only two reasons why men go to the toilet together," Schubert says.  
"There are three, actually," you reply, "sex, drugs... and rock'n'roll."

*

Whenever he tells you, "You really should drink less," or, "You really should take less drugs," - de-escalation is what he calls it, thinks you can just go back to dope after you've been down the rabbit hole called speed, after you had it all, just to lose it all over again - all you can hear is Lady Gaga's _Boys Boys Boys_ playing on repeat in the back of your mind.

*

He kisses you right then and there, in the dirty men's room of the Blitz, right after you threw up into a toilet, and you suppose he can still taste it on your lips and tongue, because you do.  
He kisses you when you're high and it makes your whole body tingle.  
He kisses you and tells you, "You taste like glitter mixed with rock'n'roll," and you think you might throw up all over again.


End file.
